Tim Vaughan
Tim Vaughan '''wrote '''99 episodes of Emmerdale from 1981 to 1988. He was also a script editor on the show. His other works include Eastenders, Ruth Rendell Mysteries, Wycliffe, The Bill ''and ''A Touch of Frost. Episodes written by Tim Vaughan 1980s 1981 (8 episodes) * Episode 667 (19th May 1981) * Episode 668 (21st May 1981) * Episode 691 (20th October 1981) * Episode 692 (22nd October 1981) * Episode 693 (27th October 1981) * Episode 694 (29th October 1981) * Episode 695 (3rd November 1981) * Episode 696 (5th November 1981) 1982 (11 episodes) * Episode 723 (23rd March 1982) * Episode 724 (25th March 1982) * Episode 725 (30th March 1982) * Episode 726 (1st April 1982) * Episode 727 (6th April 1982) * Episode 728 (8th April 1982) * Episode 729 (4th May 1982) * Episode 730 (6th May 1982) * Episode 760 (18th November 1982) * Episode 761 (23rd November 1982) * Episode 762 (25th November 1982) 1983 (18 episodes) * Episode 809 (7th June 1983) * Episode 810 (9th June 1983) * Episode 811 (14th June 1983) * Episode 812 (16th June 1983) * Episode 819 (4th October 1983) * Episode 820 (6th October 1983) * Episode 821 (11th October 1983) * Episode 822 (13th October 1983) * Episode 823 (18th October 1983) * Episode 824 (20th October 1983) * Episode 829 (8th November 1983) * Episode 830 (10th November 1983) * Episode 831 (15th November 1983) * Episode 832 (17th November 1983) * Episode 833 (22nd November 1983) * Episode 834 (24th November 1983) * Episode 835 (29th November 1983) * Episode 836 (1st December 1983) 1984 (16 episodes) * Episode 857 (28th February 1984) * Episode 858 (1st March 1984) * Episode 861 (13th March 1984) * Episode 862 (15th March 1984) * Episode 863 (20th March 1984) * Episode 864 (22nd March 1984) * Episode 865 (27th March 1984) * Episode 866 (29th March 1984) * Episode 901 (23rd October 1984) * Episode 902 (25th October 1984) * Episode 903 (30th October 1984) * Episode 904 (1st November 1984) * Episode 905 (6th November 1984) * Episode 906 (8th November 1984) * Episode 911 (27th November 1984) * Episode 912 (29th November 1984) 1985 (23 episodes) * Episode 943 (2nd April 1985) * Episode 945 (9th April 1985) * Episode 946 (11th April 1985) * Episode 947 (16th April 1985) * Episode 948 (18th April 1985) * Episode 949 (23rd April 1985) * Episode 950 (25th April 1985) * Episode 951 (30th April 1985) * Episode 952 (2nd May 1985) * Episode 967 (25th June 1985) * Episode 968 (27th June 1985) * Episode 969 (2nd July 1985) * Episode 970 (4th July 1985) * Episode 971 (9th July 1985) * Episode 972 (11th July 1985) * Episode 994 (22nd October 1985) * Episode 995 (24th October 1985) * Episode 996 (29th October 1985) * Episode 997 (31st October 1985) * Episode 998 (5th November 1985) * Episode 999 (7th November 1985) * Episode 1000 (12th November 1985) * Episode 1001 (14th November 1985) 1986 (13 episodes) * Episode 1023 (13th February 1986) * Episode 1024 (18th February 1986) * Episode 1025 (20th February 1986) * Episode 1034 (25th March 1986) * Episode 1035 (27th March 1986) * Episode 1036 (1st April 1986) * Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986) * Episode 1038 (8th April 1986) * Episode 1039 (10th April 1986) * Episode 1096 (28th October 1986) * Episode 1097 (30th October 1986) * Episode 1098 (4th November 1986) * Episode 1099 (6th November 1986) 1987 (7 episodes) * Episode 1141 (16th April 1987) * Episode 1142 (21st April 1987) * Episode 1143 (23rd April 1987) * Episode 1144 (28th April 1987) * Episode 1145 (30th April 1987) * Episode 1146 (5th May 1987) * Episode 1147 (7th May 1987) 1988 (3 episodes) * Episode 1221 (10th February 1988) * Episode 1222 (11th February 1988) * Episode 1223 (17th February 1988) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale writers